Zakonnyy Empire
Economic equal and necessary trade partners to the Twelve Worlds Empire. Each views the other's planets as jewels that they need. There is much Great Game maneuvering. Great care and deniably is necessary. Locked in embrace the dancers want to stab each other, but neither can stumble, or both will fall. Meta: Russian names. The Empire is multi-species much like the Twelve Worlds The dominate race is Golym natives of Prestol. Map Area map for the Empires and Magic Zone. Other Worlds in the Greyhawke Universe *Independent/Unaligned Worlds "12 Worlds" *Magic Zone *Niǎn Hegemony *Twelve Worlds Empire Political Structure The Omniscience Seer of the Eternal Stars What follows is a title for every planet in the Empire. These guys can never just be "King". Introducing him is a long winded affair. While in theory the Emperor is an absolute ruler, a despot in every respect, keeping the position requires a strong coalition among the noble class. An Emperor without allies is soon replaced. There is a long established body of Common Law and Sentient Rights that is mostly observed. Yes the Emperor can get anything they really want. Some whims have cost the Emperor their life. Succession is by the will of the current Emperor. This has not however, always been the case as several civil wars have been fought over the next Emperor, even among siblings. The Ministers The Imperial Dukes are the minsters of the administrative departments. The title is not hereditary but follows the office. In order of Prescience: *'Imperial Duke of State:' In charge of the relations with other stellar empires. The blandly named Department of Information is under his jurisdiction. *'Grand Duke of the Ethereal Service:' Head of the military. A force that by custom is pointed outward. However, the Emperor can call on them for any task from breaking a rebellion to disaster relief. Law enforcement is not the primary task even if it does come up. They are often at loggerheads with the Imperial Marshals over jurisdiction. *'Imperial Duke of Finance:' Money is very important, makes the universe go 'round, he that holds the purse strings likewise. *'Imperial Duke of Commerce and Industry:' Their task to see to the economic engine of the Empire at large. All civil star travel falls under their jurisdiction including the maintaining of navigational beacons and the enforcement of the Law of the Star lanes, The Imperial Marshals. Yes a second "starfleet" often at odds with the military. Closer to the Coast Guard. *'Imperial Duke of Internal Affairs:' Technically keeps the Grand Dukes in line. As much as that is really possible. *'Imperial Duke of The Ways of Communications:' Propaganda minster. They are also responsible for the physical means communications, both technical and magical. The actual work of maintaining the subspace repeaters is done by the Imperial Marshals. There are turf battles over that. *'Imperial Duke of Enlightenment:' The educational department. It is their duty to see to the setting of educational standards around the Empire. *'Imperial Steward:' The Emperor’s butler. A position of some power as the staff is thousands. The palace and Estates of the Emperor are vast. The Nobility There is a Grand Duke for all but the meanest planets in the Empire. What ever the local government it is under the umbrella of this Imperial framework. The local title is either Governor or Viceroy depending on the local government. In all cases this person can call for a change in the rulership. They are treated gingerly. Smart local rulers pull them in. The positions are hereditary. This means that not every Grand Duke is on the Emperor’s side. Telo Politicheskoye (The Body Politic) A group of persons appointed by the Emperor, noble or commoner, that advises the Emperor on the current state of affairs and things that might need doing. What surprises many outsiders is the Emperor tends to appoint gadflies and opposition to this body. The truth is it has no power to compel action and they are effectively neutered. No power or right to approach the Emperor as individuals, only as the body of the whole. An intelligent Emperor reads the white papers. Gadflies and cranks have their ears to the ground and catch many things that need attention. Zakonnyy Empire Gazetteer Prestol Zakonnyy Capitol *'Location:' 2/-15 *'Capital City:' Mokbat -- A city on steroids. The Palace compound is the size of a city with the city of Mokbat wrapped around it. The old city is a jumble of disorganization. The newer suburbs are far better laid out. *'Races Present:' Golym -- The natives. They are a milk pale humanoid species with striking green eyes, and hair. It is not so much that other races are discriminated against as the Golym are discriminated in favor of. Every race in the Empire is found here. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 13 *'Politics:' Absolute Monarchy. The current Omniscience Seer of the Eternal Stars is Daga Crom XVII. The Zakonnyy Empire has 25 planets in its sphere. Grand Duke Gregori Poliki: The planetary ruler. A parallel if lessor court to that of the Emperor. An easy position as politics go. All the attention is on the Imperial Court. *'Religion:' The Empire has no official religion but by statue respects all religions and favors none. The Prestol capital Mokbat has a seething temple district. Every religion that can wants to be here to have their say. *'Notes:' The Capital world. Much like Magnus in population and majesty. The business of Prestol is government. The majority of the population works for the Imperial government either directly or indirectly. The planet is divided into massive Imperial cities and rural estates of the Imperial nobility. Places of luxury and decadence powered by serfs and out right slaves. Zavoyevaniye Slaves *'Location:' 3/-15 *'Capital City:' Pervyy Gorod *'Races Present:' Krolik 60%, they are short eared rabbit furries. Cute critters, you can buy one at the market. Golym 30% The conquerors. Other: Various races to no significant number. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 14 *'Politics:' Grand Duke Igor Tepish - Imperial Governor. The natives have no say about anything. All governmental positions are in the hands of the Golym. *'Religion:' Native religions have been brutally repressed and outlawed. Imported religions that emphasize the Krolik's Proper Place are mandatory. *'Notes:' The first and most brutal conquest. The whole race was dispossessed and enslaved. The world is a Golym fantasy of power. Be that oriental despot you always dreamed about. there is a vocal minority group of Golym that see this world as a tragedy and shame that needs correcting. So far they have made noise but little difference. Krolik have been spread throughout the Empire as domestic slaves and even sex toys. Bogzemli The religious fanatics *'Location:' 1/-13 *'Capital City:' Gorod Boga -- The government palace is shoved off to the side as the center of the city is packed with temples, the bigger the better. As if every cathedral and basilica in Europe was packed into one area and in competition. *'Races Present:' Poklonnik: 80% They are porcine looking humanoids. Mammals with the usual bits in the usual places Other: Mostly those on pilgrimage or persons of religious bent. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Monarchy - Queen Mona Gorki - Poklonnik female: Political rule is heavily flavored by religion. However the religious landscape is so fractured that no one religion can prevail. The Government strikes a balance of respect for all preference for none. Not everyone likes this arrangement, but all tolerate it,they realize how bad being on the wrong end of a theocracy not theirs would be. Grand Duke Grogan Gorki - Poklonnik male: A case where the Imperial head is in bed with the local government. The Queen and Grand Duke are married. *'Religion:' Yes! Everyone must have a religion, everyone will tell you that and suggest theirs if you don't have one. There are countless temples to every god native and every god they have heard of. Most do have clerics. The only good thing is that none of them agree. *'Notes:' The Golym found Bogzemli in a early industrial stage. They geeked readily to the tech toys. Much easier to spend time in the temple with all those labor saving devices. The world was less conquered as assimilated in a semi willing way. Most people never noticed. The primary role of police here is to keep the clergies apart. Religious riots would be a near constant thing as some religious are rather adamant as to their place in the cosmos. Public displays of faith outside of temples is forbidden. That is how riots get started. Outside of religion, which is everyone's hobby the world is a major produces of robotics and heavy machinery. Olenina Their Business is Business *'Location:' 0/-14 *'Capital City:' ''Hiri Zahar Berria -- Massive and beautiful. Olenima architecture be it business or even a factory must be beautiful. The city is well organized too. *'Races Present:' Khrabryy: 75% Deer furries. They are attractive. They will use that. Other: 25% The nature of their world economy has meant aggressive immigration by other races. They are second only to Prestol in cosmopolitanism. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Corporate Oligarchy. Rule is by the Fortune 300. Loosing your place in that means you lose your seat. Competition is fierce and sometimes deadly among the more marginal players. Chair of the Fortune 300 Yavnaya Lozh - Khrabryy female: This woman has been named "intense". She plays for keeps and means it. Her wake is littered with people that did not take her seriously. ' Grand Duke Bemby Lugg - Khrabryy male: More laid back that the Fortune 300 set. He need not fight for his seat. This fact is resented by many of the marginal and mid level players in the 300. *'Religion:' Many, treated like any other business. Those that don't have a service model don't last. Life assurance policies are a big business. *'Notes:' Industrial tech when the Empire arrived. They have gotten up to speed on the technology. They are known for their never take no for an answer business acumen, and developmental attitude. They subdivide planets. Ziemiadomu The Raj *'Location:' 3/-18 *'Capital City:' Uchch Shahar -- A designed city built for the Raj. It is clearly not local architecture. A clear separator. It is surrounded with local suburbs, near slums. *'Races Present:' Złośnica: 90% Mustelidae furries resembling humanoid weasels or ferrets. They are sometimes seen off world. Other races, mainly Golym 10%: That imported bureaucracy. *'Tech Level:' 10, they have not been given access to high tech in general. 14 in the Imperial Enclaves. The complacent get the advantages of galactic tech. There is no ship yard. *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Foreign rule. All decisions are made by the Imperial Governor right down to the city level. Pale man's burden. Running the planet requires a vast bureaucracy imported from Prestol Grand Duke (Viceroy) Jolyn Kizirkov - Golym male: A being with much on his mind. While he is fond of the local people, aside from individuals in his household they are not fond of him. *'Religion:' No effort was made to crush local religions. Most have lost favor for not stopping the invaders. *'Notes:' An uneasy conquest. There is passive aggressive resistance to Zakonnyy rule. Imperial Law has disarmed the local populations and there are heavy penalties for violations. The planet is mainly noted for agricultural exports: rare spices, and a beverage made from a local tree that does not transplant well. Local handcrafts have been finding a market on Imperial worlds as well. Voin Short Vikings *'Location:' 4/-16 *'Capital City:' Orin -- A practical city and a near prison for the Grand Duke. The imperial compound is tacked on. *'Races Present:' Humans: Difficult to deal with Honor bound Warriors. Humans will die before they break their word, even the non warriors. *'Tech Level:' 13 The fractured nature of the world holds it back. *'Magic Level:' 17 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over Kings, lots of them. Kings, under kings, over kings, and so forth. A king for every occasion. Only the big hammer of the Empire holds it together, kinda. Grand Duke (Viceroy) Ivon Obenkov - Golym male: The Orks are easier to rule. A constant juggling act standing on the tip of a sword. *'Religion:' New Aesir. There are others but they are marginal. *'Notes:' The Imperial conquest is still news in some quarters here. Some areas need regular re-conquest as the new King does not feel beholden to the ways of the old King. In general the world is more of a problem than an asset right now. Many of the warriors of Voin have sworn allegiance to the Empire directly. They are fierce supporters. Human Warriors form the Imperial guard of Daga Crom XVII. Humans that have sworn an oath can be trusted utterly. Zhelezo Ork World *'Location:' -1/-12 *'Capital City:' Mirnyygorod -- A planned community for the Imperial Enclave. A nice shiny high tech city. The Orks are copying the style. *'Races Present:' Orks: Conquered and mostly assimilated. They like serving in the Military. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy. over tribal Elders. It is not united under single ruler but functions with an elaborate series of interlocking alliances and rivalries. The main rule is "Take it to the Viceroy" if anything boils to the point of fighting. The largest political bodies are small nations under the rule of a single strong ruler, should that strong rule fade, so does the nation and the borders get realigned. Grand Duke (Viceroy) Petar Rolnkov - Golym male: This is one Grand Duke that earns his keep. The Ork tribal elders have decided that an impartial arbiter is a good thing and use the Viceroy in this manner. Said person has to be very sure to maintain that air if impartiality to hold the authority. *'Religion:' Many and sundry, all are heavy on blood and iron. The common format is the trio of tribal gods of hundreds of names. Theologians believe there many be as few as five trios behind all of them. *'Notes:' Orks might be big brutes that like to fight, but they are not dumb. They see the advantages of Imperial technology. Zhelezo supplies many units to the Imperial Navy, They are rivals with the Cine. Rynketelefon "How may I impede you?" *'Location:' 3/-12 *'Capital City:' Nadee ka Sthaan -- A massive city a hundred miles across. The capital of the largest nation at the time of the conquest it has been added to and tacked on endlessly. “New Centers” are a dime a dozen, and vie with each other for business. The space port has moved twice to keep from being engulfed. *'Races Present:' Endus: Golden nut brown Humanoids topping about 5'5", with dark hair and eyes. They are a generally attractive species. They are known for a difficult time speaking non native languages clearly. It doesn't stop them from trying. Their females are favored as domestics and sex toys. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 17 *'Politics:' Imperial Grand Duke, local oligarchs: The planet was not united when encountered. The Imperial system was adopted as a patch over the local politics. At least war is a thing of the past. Endless bickering is not. Grand Duke Mako Bhat - Endus male: Near limitless wealth? Right on. Big palace? Cool. Many concubines? Sweet. Endless headaches and jumping around like a one legged man in an ass kicking contest? By the gods he earns all of it. *'Religion:' There are three primary and many borrowed faiths. The Enlightened Path A local development of the Way of the Sacred Self. Many claim to be of the path but few demonstrate clerical abilities. It ironically has developed a hierarchy. That is not where the power lies. Roughly a quarter of the population claims this faith. It is often mingled with the gods of the Jendee even though the faith claims no gods. The Jendee A polytheistic faith worshiping a family of gods. Popular with roughly a third of the population. The Way of Hamdid: A monotheistic cult that requires adherence to its god alone. The clerics and scholars tend to be stick up the ass moralists. Most worshipers are more laid back. It is held by about about a quarter of the population. The balance are various imported gods or shamanistic cults. *'Notes:' Rynketelefon was encountered in the post industrial age. They took to being part of an interstellar Empire perhaps a bit faster than the would be overlords would have liked. "Imperial loyalty for tech toys and access to the stars? Where do we sign?" Rynketelefon are makers and aggressive sellers of cheap goods and questionable technical services. They are popular only because they are cheap. Those that depend on them soon learn that cheap is not less expensive. Their entertainment and ancient cultural traditions are are also a point of consumption for other races. Many find their gods attractive, and the hundreds of religious festivals are worth the trip. Tayna The Occult *'Location:' 1/-9 *'Capital City:' Pristan -- The Imperial compound is safe, barely. Beyond that improbably slender towers rise at odd and impossible angles. The Taynyy seem to have ordered physics suspended for their own works. Venturing out is highly dangerous. *'Races Present:' Taynyy: A gaunt and mysterious humanoid race of a highly magical nature. Believed to be related to the Arcane, but a foot shorter. *'Tech Level:' 12, there are no native space craft. *'Magic Level:' 20 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy, whose rule does not extend much passed the Imperial Enclave. The Masters in the Towers show him appeasement. What goes on in the towers is anyone's guess. Grand Duke Nicol Rinski - Golym male: Control is a myth. He sticks to his palace, his toys and his bottle. Drink is going to kill the man. *'Religion:' The local religions are not practiced in the open. *'Notes:' Sellers of magical materials and services for the most part. It is not advised to leave the Imperial Enclave. The land is highly magical and the unprepared can encounter things Man was not meant to Know This world is part of the Empire, barely, and for its own reasons. The Empire's orders are seen to at once. Materials, personnel, what ever is wanted. The Taynyy seem happy to comply. This worries some people. Quarran Heavy World *'Location:' 1/-16 *'Capital City:' Posadochnyy Gorod -- The city does not really deal in “up”. The Imperial Enclave and the space port have artificial gravity to lessen the gravity. *'Races Present:' Kinth: They are mint green in color and humanoid. They are built like six foot dwarves. A race of telepathic sadists. People that can make being eaten alive your fondest desire and do. They are not slavering monsters that drag children off the street mind you. Psionics has limits. They are very genteel and polite about the whole matter. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Thugocray, but polite about it. The whole planet is run by a series of interlocking mafias. Grand Duke Grogo - Kinth male: No one else wants the job. Grogo functions as a count of last resort among the various big men that run the planet. He is in thick with the lot. *'Religion:' Various shamanistic cults. The worship of Quan is gaining traction. *'Notes:' This is not a comfortable place for non-Kinth as the local gravity is 1.6G. The Heavy metals that make up this world are their major stock in trade. They are rich and know it. Quarran does not have “up”. There are no flying creatures. Buildings a squat and low. Those not native stay in the limited areas of lowered gravity or wear exo-skeletons. This is the world that Quan the Inquisitor of Hell comes from. They are using the Empire as a stalking horse. Strogost Purgatory *'Location:' 5/-15 *'Capital City:' Smotritel -- A comfortable compound for the Governor, Bare bones living for everyone else. The whole planet is a prison the security keeps the space port and Enclave safe. *'Races Present:' No native sentient. *'Tech Level:' 13, no ship yard. All tech is imported. *'Magic Level:' 10 *'Politics:' Imperial government and corporations. Governor Rogyn Tenyov - Golym male: This place does not rate a Grand Duke. He keeps the prisons and the corporations exploiting the prisoners in line. A rough man in a rough job. He keeps a harem of female inmates. *'Religion:' What ever you brought with you. *'Notes:' A hard world of great riches. It has no native sentient life. Plenty of life that wants you for dinner. The location is one of great natural resources. It is the site of the main imperial prisons. You work the mines or the plantations and hope a Bush Beast doesn't tear your throat out. Those with life sentences are given resources and turned out into the bush. Sentenced to carve out a life, or die. Many die. Nebo Paradise *'Location:' 2/-12 *'Capital City:' Joieville -- Beauty expressed as a city. The city is an archology of soaring spires and light. Joieville is the largest of such enclosed cities that sit light on the land. *'Races Present:' Shelaniye: Beautiful humanoids that appeal to most other types of humanoids and a great many other species as well. They fall into a wide range of skin and hair colors Average height is 6'2". *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over local elected councils: Government here is low key and remarkable in how unremarkable it is. Nebo is noted for having a political structure that works as intended. Grand Duchess Catlion Nevoi - Shelaniye female: There is not much that needs to be done here. She spends most of her time being the cultural ambassador to the Galaxy at large. *'Religion:' Kanithism: A religion predicated on the idea that you should seek the sensual and experience as much as possible in your life. It is not popular with control freak types off world. Ergo it hasn't seen much export. On the gripping hand such religious find little traction here. *'Notes:' A world of beauty native to a race of sensuous explorers. Their major economic export is fun. A Nebo vacation is the dream of the Imperial Upper Middle class and enough make it to make a living on the idea. The Shelaniye were not in space when the Empire arrived, even at that their technology was robustly post industrial and their world a park. The Empire names it a conquest, the Shelaniye a discussion. However, the end result is they are part of the Empire. Garcony Delicious tech *'Location:' 5/-18 *'Capital City:' Surakṣita Sthāna -- A city in the wood. It is indeed hard to see the city for the trees. Most of the city is too small for the average Humanoid except the Imperial compound and areas specifically built for the tourist and art trade. *'Races Present:' Binth: Four foot humanoids. descended from forest herbivores. They resemble Dikdik. A small race of technically apt and artistic types. They are prey and know it. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 15 Very heavy into mystery practice. Magic is the one tool they really had to keep the predator at bay. *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over local lords: The Binth consider the Imperial system superior to their own governmental structures at the time of conquest and have taken up Imperial methods. Grand Duke Mislo Milqst - Binth male: The twitchiest of the Grand Dukes, but one of the hardest players in the department of subtle politics. There is a lot of "How did I end up agreeing to that?" *'Religion:' The local religions were heavy into fatalism. The more service oriented Imperial religions have mostly replaced them, *'Notes:' Garcony was taken by the Empire in the pre-industrial stage. Within a generation the Binth had taken up technology with gusto. They excel at micro and nano technology. Freed from barely surviving they discovered a deep artistic talent. Many Binth are favored artists in the courts of other worlds. Korova Moo Dammit *'Location:' 2/-10 *'Capital City:' Uccapahāḍa -- A symbol of female power and privilege. Males feel oppressed walking passed the “Welcome to Uccapahāḍa” sign. A thoroughly modern city in most respects. *'Races Present:' Cine: Large, mostly pissed cow people. They look eternally annoyed. They are female dominated with the girls keeping the aggressive males in check. Displease the girls you get no sex. Males like to fight and are held in check only by the females in that respect. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy "over" a Matriarchy Males don't even have a say here. Matriarch Blosum Menden - Cine female. She works hand in glove with the Grand Duchess, her sister incidentally to the see the Empire knows its place. Grand Duchess Dazney Mendun - Cine female: She works more with her sister the Matriarch than for the Imperial Government. *'Religion:' A family loving goddess. Nearly anti-male. Males must mind their mother, mind their place, and not let any of the anti-social male behavior out. The arrival of the Imperial religions was seen as good by the males sick of being frowned at for being boys. Males have left the traditional religion in droves. The introduction of gods that like men has caused a seismic shift in society. The boys don't feel they must obey girls. *'Notes:' The Cine were found early in space development. The Empire was seen as a good thing as it channeled the aggression of the excess males some place else, that is off planet. They supply a lot of troops to the Empire. They are rivals with the Orks. Imperial equality laws likewise have shifted the rampart anti male discrimination. Culture has yet to move, but the law is on the side of the boys. There is a quiet movement on Prestol among the senior Cine military to replace the Matriarch and her sister with "loyal males". This could get messy. Mysl The Weird *'Location:' 0/-11 *'Capital City:' Kontaktnyy Gorod -- A designed city. The native cities are unlivable by humanoid standards and if you could you would not want to. A fairly typical galactic era city without a past. *'Races Present:' Myslyedok: A race of psionic lotus eaters. The basic appearance is a trilateral being 8 foot tall. They are seldom encountered unless you seek them out and that is publicly known as not a good idea. The wise say they are not entirely of the prime material and that should concern you. Other: Various Imperial races outnumber the natives. *'Tech Level:' 13 in the Imperial areas. Tech 4 elsewhere. *'Magic Level:' 19 weird stuff can sometimes just happen. *'Politics:' Imperial Governor. What politics the locals have is unknown. Governor Ratrin Gogerki - Golym male: Another world that does not rate a Grand Duke. His main commandment "Do not bother the locals". *'Religion:' Ancestor worship we think. Those that have gotten any answer have been told the Old Ones rule all. The Myslyedok have been singularly uninterested in imported religions. This is a necoroarcy. The Old Ones, discorporate entries do rule all. Myslyedok move from a physical life to a discorporate life. The are not really undead at all. They do not consider that wisdom comes until you have left the meat behind. The Old Ones eventually fade into the background essence of the Universe becoming one with all. *'Notes:' The Myslyedok mostly ignore the Empire running over their world. They stick to their ancient cities of little technology. They prefer the inhospitable desert regions of the world. Leaving the lush temperate lands and tropical forests to others. Rynok The Dealers *'Location:' -1/-9 *'Capital City:' Karnaval -- Countless nodes surrounded by non stop bazaars. If it can be bought or sold you can find it. It you cannot buy or sell it, you can find it. Forbidden means don't get caught. One dealer in forbidden aphrodisiacs dealt from beside the capital steps for years. *'Races Present:' Derva: They resemble fauns with sharp features, donkey tails, and smooth hair. Hair colors run from brown to red. They otherwise conform to humanoid morphology. It is noted that a Derva will mate with anyone that fits, and will try anything to see if it fits. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 16 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over a corporacy. He that has the gold makes the rules. There are limits. They abide by a Merchants Code that is older than anyone knows and stronger than any law. Those that have grossly offended it thinking they were above such things have been dragged into the street and stoned, often by their own employees. Grand Duke Darsh - Derya male: About the only type that would not get taken to the cleaners. They do things a little differently on Rynok, a Ferengi would be right at home. *'Religion:' They are easy. They like bargains with god and nothing but the service orientated religions lasts here. There is a native pantheon that has to compete for worshipers. *'Notes:'Sharp faced traders of everything. Everything from merchant saints to those willing to sell souls. The only constant is they have something to sell and are willing to buy. They encountered the Empire in space and it is debated if they were assimilated, joined, or hired the Empire to guard their trade routes. It depends on who you ask. Rood Furry World *'Location:' -2/-13 *'Capital City:' Sbor -- Every genus has a district. Each district has a buffer from the next district they kind of bleed into each other. This results in a huge seething city. *'Races Present:' Furries: 10 genus of anthropomorphic animals that were elevated by a predecessor species: bovidae, canis, cervidae, equus, felis, hyaenidae, mustelidae, ovis, rodentia and, vulpes. There are multiple races within each genus. Individuals can cross breed within their genus. Diet depends on species. None are true carnivores or herbivores, but their species informs their preferences. There are typically three times as many of the herbivorous as the carnivorous. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over a planetary republic. They have a complicated electoral process that assures that all species are represented. There are still complains that executives tend to be carnivores. Grand Duke Rodov Grensky - Golym male: He is outside of the the local politics, which is the idea. *'Religion:' Church of the Double Helix: A religion that elevates the concept of diversity itself. The casters if any are arcane. Outside religions of a service oriented model have been penetrating. *'Notes:' Encountered by the Empire in the industrial age. The humanoids were looked at funny and welcomed. At this point the Roodians are spread throughout the Empire. They are sometimes mistaken for other races they can resemble. Dzhungli Jungle of No Return *'Location:' 2/-18 *'Capital City:' Sbor Goroda -- A wild and wooly place half governmental office and half frontier town. Not a town for gentle folk. *'Races Present:' Vashcheritsa: 75% A wet preferring bipedal, warm blooded reptiloid that is tailless. They are 5 foot tall on average. Females are live bearing. They have similar climbing abilities to a gecko and are brightly colored. They are not venomous, but are poisonous. They are fine to touch, but their meat will kill you dead. They do not wear clothing preferring their bright colors to be seen. Patterns differ substantially from person to person. Other: 25% Various imperial races looking for a fortune. *'Tech Level:' 1 nativiely. 14 for the Empire. *'Magic Level:' 12 *'Politics:' Imperial Viceroy over various Tribal leaders. Grand Duke Rignar Worminsk - Golym male: A recent appointment for what is still a very rough world. However the money coming out of the place demands it. *'Religion:' Animistic cults. The natives worship the spirits of the land and the animals. It is working for them. *'Notes:' A recent Imperial acquisition this lush and mostly tropical world is a bio-diversity heaven, and Hell to deal with. The bio-science types are giddy with the possible profit to be made from the pharmaceutical raw materials the place must contain. Frequent expeditions to catalog and sample are made each year. Not as many come back as go out. It has been noted that those that take native guides have a far better chance. The discovery of Netbol sheboli, now hitting the market encourages explorers. This pain killer is the best yet found and non addictive. Demand is making the Zmeinoye Maslo company piles of gold. Rigor The World of Higher Learning *'Location:' 6/-17 *'Capital City:' Knigigorod -- The ultimate university town, it has seven institutions of higher learning with student population around 40,000 each. The city serves the Universities. Government is a little spot off in a corner. *'Races Present:' Tawgar: Felinoids with black and sand stripes a bolder tabby. They average 6 foot tall and are placental mammals with a preference for meat. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Monarchy. King Ranow Murcander X - Tawgar male: Typical of his world a learned and discriminating being. Grand Duke Murren Murrander - Tawgar male: Cousin of the King. Keeping it in the family and all. *'Religion:' Worship of the six perfect beings. Tawgar culture hold up six virtues and each of the gods is an embodiment of that virtue. Being of a philosophical bent there is a place for imported religions as well. Some of the locals do worship the other gods. *'Notes:'Culturally the Tawgar are philosophers and scholars. Their world is home to countless first class universities where all races are welcome to study. They encountered the Empire without conflict, and the decision to merge with the Zakonnyy Empire was a peaceful one. The natives would much rather study than do much anything else. Tengor Tawgar Colony *'Location:' 7/-18 *'Capital City:' Nove Knigigorod -- A galactic technology wild west city. Dodge City meets the Jetsons. *'Races Present:' Tawgar -- A colony of Rigor. *'Tech Level:' 13 no local shipyard. *'Magic Level:' 13 *'Politics:' Imperial Governor: Rigor turned administration of the colony over to the Empire. They do not have to worry about it. Grand Duchess Wamra Murrander - Tawgar female: The King's good, and tough, sister. She has no desire to sit and be admired. *'Religion:' What ever you bring with you *'Notes:' An under populated colony at the time of annexation. The flavor of the world has diversified. Tengor is a tough cat's world. A place for sharpened claws. Those dissatisfied with the modern life frequently emigrate. Sumerki Giants in the Land *'Location:' 0/-17 *'Capital City:' Novyygorod -- A Galactic enclave well away from the Giants. It is not huge and fairly new. *'Races Present:' Ogromnyy: 60% Massive Humanoids that frequently reach 10 foot in height. They are few in number, deeply religious beings that prefer to not raise a hand. They are vegetarians by choice. Other 40% Various imperial races that thought the place was an easy thing. *'Tech Level:' 4 natively. 13 in the Imperial areas. *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Imperial Governor over the local tribes. The Ogromnyy have no ruler greater than one town and like it that way. Even the term "ruler" is overly harsh. "Coordinator" would be close to the facts. Imperial Duke Ivan Gormoski -- He finds he must need tread lightly. One can get things down, but not by pushing the natives in any way. *'Religion:' Another expression of the Scared Self. Karma is considered immediate and just. They live lives to be favored. *'Notes:' At first it was thought that size aside the gentle giants could simply be pushed away. It was quickly found that those that did suffered inexplicable misfortune. Abuse of the Ogromnyy quickly ended. The Ogromnyy tolerate the noisy tech laden outsiders as long as they are peaceful and respectful. They live simple agrarian lives of contemplation and reverence for life. The world is covered in archeology. The Ogromnyy claim it is not their own and every evidence backs that up. It is built for a much smaller people. High tech items of tech 17 have been located in the ruins. Searching them can make you rich, or dead. The Ogromnyy will not touch them and advise against doing so. But they will not stop you. Prizrak The Ancient Place *'Location:' 4/-19 *'Capital City:' Perspektivnyy Gorod -- An inexplicably well defended town. It is totally of new construction and location. *'Races Present:' No native sentient life...left. Most Imperial races are represented. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 18 *'Politics:' Duke Hergol Talafel: Golym male. Imperial Governor. It is still a rough and tumble colony world, with unique dangers, joy! Hergol is determined that he is going to make a fortune out of this place. If he is careful, he will. *'Religion:' What ever you bring with you. *'Notes:' A world of forgotten cities. Some of the cities look relatively intact. Those are the dangerous ones. Those that have entered these cities and tried to live there go mad. The Locals will swear their are ghosts. Even the fallen cities that are mined as ready sources of refined metals, no one stays in them overnight, and there is no shift work. The Empire has been shipping bothersome people here. Not exactly criminals, but they are no bother here. Zemė Prickly Wolves *'Location:' 5/-13 *'Capital City:' Dievaighara -- A well built up sprawl that dates from Tech 4 forward and shows it. The Ancient city walls still show in places and the old castle is a museum now. The modern city center is miles way. The olde port is a pleasure marina. *'Races Present:' Zmonės: 90% Aggressive Blue furred humanoids with a wolf like snout. They walk plantigrade Other: 10% Various Imperial races. *'Tech Level:' 14 *'Magic Level:' 13 *'Politics:' Monarchy shared among the eight families appointed by Dievas. The new king is elected by the sacred electors on the death of the old King. As half the electors are the clergy a King that favors Dievas is pretty much assured. King Joras Priya Dievas: Zmonės male. He is not happy with the Imperial religion edicts and feels it could be the other way around. Dievas worshiped by all. But the the Grand Duke is not his puppet. Imperial Grand Duke Gorki Rayshin: Golym male. A tough old war dog formerly of the Imperial Marines. He is inflexible about the religious rules. One of the reasons he is there. *'Religion:' Dievas, the one and correct god. They are really stiff on this and Imperial religions have been rebuffed. While the Imperial stance is that no statute preferring or forbidding any faith is permitted, nothing prevents mob rule. The Clerics of Dievas have great say and influence. They have carved a cozy niche of necessity that requires little work. *'Notes:' A pocket star Empire at the time of Zakonnyy contact. There was a war, a period of uneasy peace and eventual annexation. Zmonės can be prickly about their prerogatives under the Act of Union. Mūsų Zemė Colony *'Location:' 6/-13 *'Capital City:' Opinnborg -- A modern capital that still has not shaken off the dregs of being a frontier town. One result is the well entrenched Red Light District that the moralists of Dievas have not been able to dislodge. The priests shout “Sin!” The suppliers whisper “money”. Guess which wins? *'Races Present:' Zmonės: 40% Aggressive Blue furred humanoids with a wolf like snout. They walk plantigrade. Other: 60% Other various Imperial races. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 15 *'Politics:' Zemė Colony World, it has an Imperial Governor now. Imperial Governor Duke Marko Morgan: Human male A former Imperial guardsman still sworn to the service of the Emperor himself. He is unimpressed with which god you worship or how special that is. He has killed two Deivas priests that failed to show him holy power. He changed the name of the Capital to remove the name of Dievas. Well backed by the non-Zmonės population. *'Religion:' Dievas kinda. Other races have brought their own gods, to much frowning. The priests of Dievas are losing ground here, badly. Other: Those various other Imperial religions that are making steady inroads by having a more service oriented practice. The worshipers of Cytherea being the most driving wedge. *'Notes:' Zeme Coloy world that was found with no natives. Wild animals, TeNGO, dangerous locations yes, but no natives. It is still building and behind the tech curve. The Empire has aggressively encouraged immigration by other races to diversify and frankly to break the back of what they see as a dangerous monotheistic religion. Permisu The Other Zeme Colony *'Location:' 7/-14 *'Capital City:' Otkrytyy Gorod – Again a name change. The city so new the shine is not off it yet. Worse it has temple district, not a single temple. Yes and that problematic Red Light district as well. *'Races Present:' Genas: 45% Forest Green Humanoids. The usual parts, in the usual places. They have a slick wet look and are hairless. They sport some fancy fleshy head crests. They are the Local race and slight minority at this time. There were a bare few million of them at tech 0 when the Zmonės arrived. Their local culture is dead.Zmonės'' 20% Blue furred wolf looking guys. Other: 35% Various Imperial races. *'Tech Level:' 13 *'Magic Level:' 17 *'Politics:' Imperial Governor Duke Crack-Rock: Cine male. A late officer of the Imperial armed forces. Imperial law is paramount and he brooks no argument. He has three Rood bovidae concubines and no plans to ever go home. *'Religion:' Dievas mostly. The Zmones introduced the faith and it was quickly taken up as the Zmonese's god obviously had much heavier chops Other: Other races have brought their own gods, to much frowning. Doesn't matter the new gods have rights and the Genas are not loyal if a better deal is to be had. *'Notes:' The second colony but more advanced than the first. For once a native population was not oppressed, instead they threw down their native culture and took up the imported culture quickly. the Zmones were a bit shocked. Genas for all they are primitive hunter-gatherers have a keen sense of cost/benefit analysis. They knew a good thing. Governor Crack-Rock has continued the Imperial policy of undermining Dievas at every opportunity. Incentives are offered for non-Zmonės immigrants. Ships Battleship Typical Zakonnyy Battleship. Roughly equal to the Regulator class of the Twelve Worlds. They do not carry as many marines or landing craft *Crew 400 officers and enlisted men. *Weapons: Disruptor turrets and missiles Enterprise D Scale: *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 160 -- Second class hostel. Most crew is in barracks. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 600 -- Neither the space or the staff. A boost from magic. *Tactical maneuvering - 900 -- More nimble than it looks. *Strategic Speed -- 500 Cruise WF 6, Flank WF 8 old scale *Defense - 400 -- Class 6 shields, top of the game for her place. *Offense - 400 -- class 6 weapons, Not as covered in weapons, makes up fort it in maneuverability. *Versatility - 400 -- Versatility is not much of an issue. *Internal Security – 1000, they use magic. Imperial Marshal’s Cutter Typical Imerial Marshal's Cutter. Smaller and less well armed by the engines are every bit as powerful. This makes for a fast ship. Enterprise D Scale: *Science capacity - 200 -- Less lab or crew for science, sensors less advanced. *Crew Comfort - 160 -- Second class hostel. Most crew is in barracks. *Duration - 1000 -- smaller in every way but equipped for that size. *Medical facilities - 1000 -- Search and Rescue they have a large sick bay. *Tactical maneuvering - 1200 -- More nimble than it looks. *Strategic Speed -- 600 Cruise WF 7, Flank WF 8.5 old scale *Defense - 400 -- Class 6 shields, top of the game for her place. *Offense - 350 -- class 6 weapons, Not as covered in weapons, makes up fort it in maneuverability. *Versatility - 400 -- Versatility is not much of an issue. *Internal Security – 1000, they use magic. Category:Outsider Gazetteer Category:Twelve Worlds Gazetteer Category:Politics Category:Planets Category:Lists